


休憩时间

by Breadko



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadko/pseuds/Breadko





	休憩时间

呲的一下，ads被电掉了。

电兵并没有说话，只是冷冷地瞥了旁边的工程师一眼。jager被看的浑身发毛，但还是忍不住辩解道“损失的可是我的ad……”下半句话还没出口便戛然而止，因为bandit的眼神真的是太可怕了。  
好吧，说到底也是他在bandit安完电箱之后浑浑噩噩的把ads安上去的错。jager乖乖闭上了嘴，因为确实最近自己的状态有点不太好。他最近经常会因为无意识的发呆而忘记手头做的什么事情。虽然jager偶尔在思考问题的时候也会忘记周围的环境，但显而易见他此时此刻并没有在思考这种有价值的事情。

而且为什么bandit要用那么可怕的眼神看向他啊，jager在心里抱怨着。自己的同事里只有bandit和他一组，偏偏bandit是同事里面最难搞的一个。和bandit在一起的合作已经持续一段时间了，但是怎么也不见关系变得……亲密？jager有点不知道该不该用这个词。他只是觉得如果关系变得好的话事情会变得更好办。如果没有，jager也只能忍着，因为他并不会主动去讨厌别人。

jager那说不清缘由的情绪直到任务结束回到宿舍，也没有丝毫的消退。他根本没有心思研究自己还在做的新项目，当然也睡不着觉。  
于是jager就这么躺在床上翻来覆去，不要说是没有困意了，甚至还增添了几丝烦躁感。最后jager打算通过打手枪来宣泄体内剩余的精力，强制自己入眠。决定之后，jager摸索起了放在床头柜上还在充电的手机，滑开手机荧幕，输入那不知道输过多少遍的网址，看着屏幕里闪动着的色情画面，试图让自己兴奋起来。  
他并不想搜索一些新鲜的内容——对他来说这样比较浪费时间，以及之前记录里的那点东西已经够他用的了。而且他也不是特别想做，他只是想要让自己快点精疲力尽尽早睡着罢了。  
就这样，jager看着手机里的色情内容，他渐渐的来感觉了。他的老二勃起了，他抚上自己的老二，用手包裹着它快速的套弄起来，迎合着画面里的频率，甚至与之相比显得更粗暴。很快jager的呼吸变得急促起来……他感觉自己快要射了。  
这个时候门吱嘎一声突然被打开，然后室内的空气一下子凝结了，在仿佛被静止时间的空间中，半躺在床上自慰的jager和推开门的bandit面面相觑。  
操，自己这次居然忘记了锁门。这是jager的第一反应，然后就是jager被这一措手不及的突发事件吓软了，之前确立的睡眠计划快速宣告告终。然而比起以上这些可有可无的小事，jager更需要好好考虑一下如何解决自己正在面临的尴尬状况。

bandit愣了一下，其实他也只是来通知明天的演习作战项目的。看到jager褪掉一半的内裤，僵硬着握成环状的左手以及裸露在外的阴茎，bandit瞬间就明白jager在干什么。  
“我还以为你对性爱没有兴趣呢。”电兵淡淡的点评了下现在的情景，“明天八点到基地集合，那么再见——”等到jager反应过来，刚想要说什么的时候（虽然他完全不知道说什么好），bandit已经关上了他的宿舍门。

jager感觉自己又被bandit抓到把柄了。可能这件不光彩的事情就会被bandit拿出去给队里的大家说——虽然jager也没听说过其他干员们手淫被撞见的传闻，毕竟这种事是人之常情。但是问题是看见他手淫的人是那个电兵。jager很不满，甚至有点生气。本来自己的脑子就乱成一团糟了，自己如此不堪入目的样子又被同一组最难搞的同事撞见，jager想着想着，觉得不跟bandit好好谈谈不行，不然他肯定一晚上都睡不着觉了，直接当面问清楚，才是最快最有效率的解决办法。于是他简单穿着了一下，便敲开bandit的宿舍门。

门被打开了，bandit出现在jager面前。bandit一副没有睡醒的样子，jager闻到了一股淡淡的味道。他这是在抽什么？不过这都不重要了，重要的是他必须让bandit把刚刚的所见所闻全部都忘掉。  
“Dominic,刚刚你看见的……”jager突然卡壳，但是bandit还是用着和往常一样波澜不惊的眼神看着他没有出声，于是jager尴尬地继续说了下去，“我在自慰的事情……请你忘掉，不要跟任何人说。”

bandit挑了挑眉毛，这个年长的德国人的表情终于有了点波动，“你是在求我吗？”

“求你，总比把这事放着不管之后不知不觉被你背后‘捅一刀’好。”jager老实的说了出来，因为他实在是不知道自己该怎么办好了。

本来一句略带挑衅的话语被jager老实巴交的承认了，bandit觉得有点无语。这个工程师有时候为了能够效率地解决“问题”显得太过直白单纯，甚至有些恼人，但是现在他就像一只被猎手捕到的动物一般软弱无力，在草的作用下，电兵有点恍恍惚惚，竟然觉得眼前的工程师有点可爱。

“我不会说出去的。”不如说他更想把这当作两个人之间的秘密。

“啊？”jager并没有想到事情进展会那么顺利，他还做好了和bandit吵一架的准备的。为了确认自己有没有听错，或者说确认这是不是敷衍，jager决定冒险再问一次，“你真的不会说出去吗？”

“为什么会说呢？”bandit向前一步，靠近了还没来得及反应过来的jager。jager对于这张突然凑近放大的脸吓得后退了一步。身后就是走廊的墙壁了，bandit突然就凑上前压着他，他甚至能感觉到bandit温热的吐息轻轻拂过他的脸颊。他从来没和人如此亲密的接触过——可能他那早逝的父母们对他做过，但是他早已不记得年幼时候的事了。一只邪恶的手——是bandit的——抚上他的下半身，开始解开他的皮带，拉下裤链。

你在干什么？住手——这里还是在走廊，要是被人看见了怎么办？jager想要说出来，但是此刻他是无力的，他震惊的说不出话来，只能呆呆的看着眼前爱抚着他的bandit，困惑和下半身被他爱抚产生的快感交织着，jager只觉得事情变得更复杂了，他陷入了一种更加不得了的状况中。

“现在我把我自己也牵连进去了，不是吗？”  
jager听到bandit靠在自己的耳边低语，bandit微微卷曲着的头发让他有些痒痒的。接着他感觉到自己的耳朵被什么温热的东西给附上了——bandit开始舔弄起了他的耳朵。被他舔过的地方火辣辣的发烫，jager觉得自己跟着发烫的脸肯定也是一片显而易见的通红。这一切如此的突然，jager以为他会反感这些，然而完全没有这回事。  
他说不出话来，并且晕乎乎的，他想起了之前自慰时看过的片，觉得口干舌燥，禁不住咽了一口口水。而这一点被bandit察觉到了，他用手环住了jager的腰，被bandit接触过的地方也是酥酥麻麻的。然后jager再次感受到了bandit灼热的吐息……他觉得自己快要控制不住自己的呼吸频率了。jager的沉默像是默许了bandit所做的那一切，于是bandit更靠近了，吻住了jager。

jager当然没有避开，对此完全没有经验的他只是被动的接受着bandit的吻。bandit的舌头伸了进来，撬开jager的牙齿，挑逗着他。这个吻激烈又漫长，让自己大脑发麻双手发软，这跟之前自慰带来的快感完全不一样。jager喘息着，他觉得自己快要坚持不住了。

就在jager感觉自己快要窒息的时候，bandit终于停止了这个吻。他们仿佛忘记了此时身处的是随时都会被人撞见的宿舍走廊。而jager现在整个人被bandit压在走廊的墙壁上，两人的嘴边还粘连着唾液，显得狼狈又淫靡。其中显得特别狼狈的jager此时此刻微微眯着眼，拼命的喘着气，整个人还沉浸在之前bandit那个激烈的吻中。直到听到面前悉悉索索的声音，jager才从之前沉浸的快感中回过神来。

bandit不知什么时候半跪在走廊的地板上，拉下了jager的裤子和被jager自己搞出来的前列腺液弄湿的短裤。jager早就已经被bandit点燃了欲火——他的硬挺弹了出来，电兵用手环着他的勃起缓缓套弄着他，就像他之前手淫的时候做的事情那样。而让jager不得不承认的是，bandit让他非常的有感觉——他的技术非常的好。而他这种暧昧的半跪着的姿势不禁让jager想歪，如果bandit能给他口的话——天哪，为什么自己会想到这些？jager一直以为自己会是异性恋，但是面前的bandit让他如此的爽，突然之间他觉得这样也不是不可以。

就像是特意想要迎合jager的想法那样，bandit伸出了舌头，开始挑弄着龟头下方那些敏感的地方，jager的心口直跳，而且他感觉他被刺激的马上就要射了，但他还是尽力按捺住这种冲动。然而jager觉得只要bandit的嘴巴一把他的老二含住，他可能就会忍不住在电兵嘴里射出来。

——在电兵的嘴射出来，然后让他全部咽下去。在jager脑内闪过的画面不可思议的显得如此的色情——jager显得激动，却又感到迷茫，就在这个时候，走廊远处有了一点响动，似乎有脚步声隐隐传来，可能下一秒就有人出现在走廊了。jager整个人好像被电了一下似的，浑身哆嗦了一下，他可不希望他和bandit的狼狈样子被发现。而bandit这才刚刚吞咽下去他的阴茎，似乎毫不在意被其他人看到他在给jager口的场景。

“喂，喂，dominic，有人过来了…”jager没想到是他自己先打破了他们之间的沉默，bandit没有吭声，只是继续的用舌头舔弄他老二上的筋，让老二慢慢深入他丝滑的口腔。

这让jager爽的不得了，但是jager还是拼命让自己的双手双脚不要发软，他想要离开走廊，于是他试着把bandit往前推，可没想到这让自己的老二又深入了bandit的口腔，他浑身颤抖着，这种快感更深了，但是不想被别人看见的强烈执念也支撑着jager，他继续用手想要把面前的bandit推进bandit自己的房间——显然bandit已经接受不了他更深的侵犯了。bandit好像是被呛到了，喉口抽动了几下，身体下意识的往后靠了一点。jager觉得这是绝佳的时机，他又往前挤了一点，他顺利的把bandit推了进去，但是天哪他觉得他更深入进bandit的嘴巴了，而bandit因为呼吸不畅而抽动的喉口——jager似乎是顶到那里了？而那里对他阴茎的摩擦实在是让jager再也无法忍耐，“不好……”jager说完闷哼了一声在bandit的嘴里射了出来。

他没想到有这么对待bandit的一天，bandit用难看的表情松开了嘴，把jager的阴茎吐了出来。电兵的嘴角还残留着工程师刚刚射出的精液，jager可能是因为好久没有手淫了，他的老二被bandit吐出来后还是颤抖着，甚至是射了一点在bandit的脸上。

jager尴尬的背身用手关上了bandit的房门，还好刚刚那阵子没有人过来，而现在也不用害怕被其他人发现了。但是他感觉自己刚刚做了一件极其可怕的事情，他差点把bandit侵犯的窒息，然后还把精液射在了bandit的嘴里和脸上。虽然很可怕，但是他还隐隐的有点兴奋，这让jager有点想要放弃思考。

“Marius你想死吗？我差点就想咬断你了。”bandit擦了擦嘴巴和脸——他是不是把剩下的那些都给咽下去了？jager恍恍惚惚的思考着，然后理解了一下bandit刚刚的说的话：他顿时觉得他的整个下半身凉凉的。

“我不是说过有人过来了吗？”jager还是忍不住嘟囔了一句，“是你完全不肯动我才……”

“被撞见就撞见吧，这种事情根本无所谓。”bandit冷笑了一下，“倒不如说你不是很兴奋吗？都在我嘴里射了那么多了，嗯？你打算怎么赔我？”bandit其实只是略带玩笑性质的威胁了下jager，却让jager有点毛骨悚然甚至有点想要逃离这个魔鬼的房间——电兵让他在这里做出了之前根本想不到会做的事情。然而jager已经没有办法后退了，他的后面就是门。而他现在裤子和短裤都被拉下来，他不可能逃出门外让外面的人看到自己一团糟的模样。  
然而jager内心确实是有点愧疚（虽然更多的是混乱），“那我……也给你口？”他思考了一下，感觉这样的等价交换比较公平。jager在bandit刚开始亲他的时候就感觉到他勃起了，只是自己下意识的想忘掉罢了。虽然自己并不是很愿意给人口交也完全没有这方面的技术，而且他也不想被bandit搞得窒息。不过还有一个代替方案，但是……

“哦？”bandit挑了挑眉，他知道jager会想到这个提议，但他不确定jager能不反感的提出来，然而他真的提出来了。眼前的工程师目光有点躲闪，跟之前聒噪，说话直白的他截然不同。这让bandit也有点难耐了，他之前就压抑了很久，是时候发泄一下了。 “这是个好提议，Marius。我没想到你居然也会如此主动……”就在jager以为自己必须得去给bandit口的时候，又听到bandit接着说道：

“不过我要你背过身来。”

“嗯？”奇怪的要求，jager背过了身。“你让我走？”jager将信将疑的问道，他的思绪依然混乱着，他不太懂bandit想让他干什么，就算bandit让他走他也要整理一下自己才能走啊。不，不对，jager突然反应了过来，但是已经来不及了。

bandit已经把手指伸到了他股间的那个地方，已经沾了些精液的手让那里变得湿湿滑滑，然后插了一根手指进去。

“dominic……你竟然……！唔……”jager之前就隐约预感到会变成这样，不过没想到自己真的会变成被插入的一方。而他只是浑浑噩噩地任凭事情发展成这样，没有丝毫的反抗。然后bandit马上插入了第二根手指。bandit就在他的身后，限制住了他的行动用手指侵犯着他。之前的困惑，快感让jager有些奇怪的飘飘然，但加上生理上对异物侵入的不适感后，jager的大脑稍微清醒了一点。他想——说不定他一直期待着这样的事情，只是缺少一个契机让他承认。或许这才是他之前烦恼的源头，所以他最近才会在bandit的身边如此心烦意乱。如果没有变成现在这种情况，jager觉得自己永远都不可能察觉到了。

bandit又插入了第三根手指。bandit对于自己的一时兴起也同样有些晕乎乎——不知道是不是吸的那些草的作用，但是眼前不时发出细微呻吟声的jager真的勾起了bandit极大的欲望。bandit以前当卧底的时候什么都有干过，包括跟一些男性做过爱。所以他很快就给jager的后面做好了扩张，然后把自己的硬挺插入了jager的体内。

……  
（我摸了，我不会写我是弟弟）

jager醒来的时候发现外面的天空已经亮了，而这里并不是他的房间，是bandit的。房间的主人还在他的旁边睡着，现在还是六点十分，离集合的时间还早着。

jager望着天空，觉得自己不得不起来回到自己的房间洗个澡。他看了一眼还在睡的bandit，还是忍不住愣了一下。jager不知道他和bandit现在到底变成了什么样的关系，可能之后就会把这件事情当做从未发生过。

jager觉得这一切没有发生过就好了——但是既然发生过了，他就再也忘不了了。自己之前的状态不对劲，可能都是因为bandit。他回到自己的宿舍洗了个澡，开始思考之后基地再次见到bandit的时候，该用什么样的表情面对他，该说什么样的话问好等等琐碎的问题，他真的很害怕bandit会把这一切事情当作不存在，当作无事发生过。

FIN


End file.
